<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love you to the moon and beyond by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151323">love you to the moon and beyond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, No Beta read we die like men, No Plot/Plotless, i wrote this at 2 am stay with me yall, lucas is WHIPPED im just saying, luyong are in love pls, no capitalisation haha i am q u i r k y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mornings like this, are the moments that yukhei truly treasures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love you to the moon and beyond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i finally posted again after... a year. anyways enjoy this fluff i made at 2 am y</p><p>(also i edited it hahahahahahahha okay bye)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yukhei thinks that he might just have been the luckiest man in the world. </p><p> </p><p>he smiles, inhaling the scent of white strawberry and mint of his husband’s hair. sweet and strong, just like the man in his hold. </p><p> </p><p>his eyes travelled to taeyong’s neck, where purple bruises are blooming, a major contrast to his white milky skin. yukhei grins to himself, the memories of last night coming back to him. </p><p> </p><p><em>i am so in love, </em>heplants his face in taeyong’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>“are you still going to pretend that you're asleep or am i gonna have to tickle you awake?”</p><p> </p><p>taeyong flutters his eyes open, a wide smile on his face as he greets yukhei. </p><p> </p><p>“how did you know?” taeyong giggles,  hugging yukhei tighter. yukhei could only hum, tracing random patterns on taeyong’s back. </p><p> </p><p><em>as if we haven’t been together for the last 7 years</em>, he wants to say, but decides against it. yukhei was too spent for playful bickering in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>taeyong moves closer towards yukhei’s face and kisses him. it was slow, languid and soft, unlike the ones last night that was filled with urgency and need. it was more feelings than lust.</p><p> </p><p>they both have morning breaths, but yukhei couldn’t be bothered as he kisses taeyong back, nipping at his bottom lips, wanting to hear taeyong make those pretty noises again. </p><p> </p><p>mornings like this, are the moments that yukhei truly treasures. </p><p> </p><p>taeyong was a first one who pulls away, not before pecking lucas’ lips for the last time. he looks so pretty, the sun from the window made his brown eyes prettier, shine brighter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>he looks so pretty, all mine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>”i love you, hyung,” yukhei smiles, seeing taeyong’s face turn dusty pink. beautiful, so beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>“i love you too, xuxi,” taeyong rests his head against yukhei’s chest. xuxi, that name rolled off taeyong’s tongue so prettily, he’ll never get used to the way taeyong says his name. so perfect, so amazing. </p><p> </p><p>“and why is your heart beating so loudly?” taeyong asks spontaneously, while playing with the ring on yukhei’s fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“it only beats for you, hyung,” the noises that taeyong makes after hearing that sentence from yukhei causes booming laughters to erupt from him. </p><p> </p><p>“babe, you are so gross. just — i can’t look at you right now,” taeyong gets out of lucas’ arms and off the bed, as he wobbles towards their closet, where lucas could hear a small screech as soon as he enters. </p><p> </p><p>“xuxi, did you <em>maul</em> me or something?” taeyong whines, fingers pressing against the bright purple bruises. yukhei could only try to stifle his giggle, as he watch taeyong’s shocked face. </p><p> </p><p>“how the hell am i going to hide this from jisung? he’s <em>so</em> going to ask questions,” taeyong cries out. </p><p> </p><p>“babe, that’s a problem for future taeyong and yukhei. now can you please come back here and cuddle?” yukhei tries to not laugh as he sees taeyong grumbling back to bed, plopping his ass so hard on the mattress the bed creaks  bit. </p><p> </p><p>“i should’ve done the same to you last night,” taeyong hits yukhei’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>”well, you can start now,” yukhei whispers, closing in the distance between their faces as he presses down on one of the bruises on taeyong’s collarbone. </p><p> </p><p>“how long do we have until jisung starts pounding on our door?” taeyong whines, faces just centimetres away from each other. </p><p> </p><p>“long enough,” yukhei kisses him again, just like last night. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> “daddy?” jisung asks as he eats his cereal. lucky charms, his favourite. </p><p> </p><p>“yes, baby? what is it?” taeyong pats his son’s head, cooing softly at the boy’s full cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“why were there so many weird sounds last night?”</p><p> </p><p>yukhei couldn’t contain his laughter after that. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>